The invention relates generally to a tennis throw training device for improving a tennis player's serve by giving the player a correct throw, and more particularly to a device having an hoop of variable height from the ground used as a guide for the player to throw the ball during a serve.
There are various tennis training devices currently on the market. One such device that seeks to improve a tennis player' toss during a serve relies on having a coach to hold a training hoop at a correct height above the student's head. The student then tosses the ball during a serve through the training hoop.
Notwithstanding the availability of such tennis training devices, there exists the need to provide a device that will allow tennis players to improve on their own, or practice any time alone.